


A Quick Break

by hetakuso



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Staring at Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetakuso/pseuds/hetakuso
Summary: Jesse stops by the board room to get an update from Emily
Relationships: Jesse Faden/Emily Pope
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	A Quick Break

**Author's Note:**

> i really like it when girls talk

Jesse opened the door to the board room with more than a couple new bruises. She'd spent the past five hours hunting down and eliminating the last remnants of the Hiss in the House, and her exhaustion showed.

"Oh, hello Jesse!" Emily said, looking up from her clipboard with her typical bright smile. She'd gotten better at not calling Jesse "Director", though there was still a slight hesitation. Her eyes followed Jesse as she meandered towards the seat at the head of the long table. "Have you finished clearing the Hiss from the Investigations Sector?", Emily asked as Jesse sat down. Jesse shook her head and replied, "not yet". The non-response hung in the air for a few seconds. Clearly unsure of how to follow up on that, Emily tilted her head and asked, "Is there something you need?"

"Ah, yeah, I-" Jesse stumbled as she tried to think of an excuse to be here. Truthfully, she just wanted to see a friendly face and relax for a few minutes before getting back to her "work". She thought for a second longer. "Do you have any progress on your research into the properties of the Bright Falls Shoebox?", she finally asked. Emily's eyes lit up. "Oh! Well, earlier today we managed to recreate the conditions of the AWE, and it turns out that - you're not going to believe this - the contents remained unaltered even when we -". As Emily excitedly began her dissertation, Jesse settled into her chair. She didn't bother listening to the words, instead opting to stare into Emily's blue eyes as they looked back, occasionally darting towards the ceiling when she needed to recall an especially precise piece of information. She watched the way she grinned as she got excited about details Jesse could barely comprehend. The way she tapped her finger on the table like she wished it was possible to talk even faster. 

"Oh wow, interesting", Jesse lied, realizing that Emily was pausing for some sort of response. "Isn't it?", Emily replied, satisfied, and grinned before continuing, "but THEN, not even an hour ago i-". Jesse fell back into her trance as Emily's words washed over her. "- so hopefully we should have a clear answer by tomorrow! Is there anything else you wanted to know?". Jesse waited a final moment to savor Emily's expectant eye contact. She would talk for hours if Jesse let her. But they both had jobs to do. "That's it for now, I'll check back in tomorrow. Thank you, Emily", she responded, before getting up and moving towards the door.

"Of course, Dir-, um, Jesse". One day, maybe Emily would realize what Jesse was thanking her for.

**Author's Note:**

> unfortunately i AM interested in the properties of shoeboxes


End file.
